La primera vez que hable contigo me sonreiste (sasuhina)
by Sunny Uchiha
Summary: Hola aqui les dejo mi primer capitulo, espero que les guste. Todos lo personajes que aparecen en la historia no son mios, pertenecen al maestro kishimoto, (fines de divercion NO LUCRO)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Este soy yo:el inicio de la historia

**Todos los personajes que se muestran aqui, no son mios, le pertenecen al maestro kishimoto, solo los uso con fines de entreteniento,no lucro**

¿Admiracion?

No, para mi era ¿"amor"?

¿Amor?

Si, bueno por un tiempo lo crei asi

Pero, despues de todo si era admiracion

Enamorado de la persona equivocada

Y ahora estoy pagando el precio

Admiracion: es aquello que queremos

alcanzar, ser iguales, deseamos obtenerlo

y igual que paso conmigo solemos confundirlo con amor

Hola mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 18 años y curso el ultimo año de preparatoria, les contare una historia de amor, es pareida a las otras historias de amor; pero esta es especial a las otras historias de amor, habla sobre un chico y una chica, el se enamoro de su mejor amiga, pero habla mas sobre un egoista que solo pensaba en el, esta historia que les contare me dejo una importante leccion.

Todo comenzo hace 3 años, cuando cursaba primer semestre,en aquel entonces tenia 15 años, yo era del tipo que le costaba muchisimo socializar con la gente y a consecuencia de ello solo tenia 2 amigos (pero eran los mejores), Uzumaki Naruto, un chico hiperactivo ruidoso y aveces idiota pero definitivamente es la persona mas noble que conosco, es alto de cabellera rubia, de unos grandes y expresivos ojos azules, con cierto toque de bronceado en la piel. Mi otra amiga es Hinata Hyuga, timida, inteligente, ingenua y muy gentil, es una hermosa niña de tez blanca, rasgos muy finitos, muy delgada pero eso si voluptuosa de enfrente (si, me refiero a sus pechos), largo cabello negro azulado y de unos exoticos ojos perlados (que solo la familia hyuga heredaba), grandes, brillosos y de pestañas largas, sin duda hermosa, mi pequeña mujer.

En toda historia de amor hay un retrasado, idiota estupidamente enamorado y ese, en efecto era yo, si enamorado y no de quien estan pensando, no, enamorado de Sakura Haruno, diablos; era la chica más popular: capitana del equipo de porristas, fisicamente ni que decir, cabello color rosa, unos grandes y brillosos ojos verdes, labios carnosos y rosados, no tenia la gran cosa como Hinata, pero tenia unas curvas para morirse, eso si, lo que no tenia de enfrente, lo tenia de atras (si, me refiero a su trasero), largas piernas y bien torneadas, la primera de la clase, esa chica era buena en todo lo que hacia.

Pero era inalcanzable para mi, pues yo era el inadaptado que solo tenia dos amigos, igual de antisociales, genial, ademas de que ella tenia novio, Sasori, a mi parecer el chico mas afortunado y con una pinche buena suerte, tantas cosas que hubiera dado para ser el novio de Sakura.

Bueno ese solia ser yo, y me doy cuenta de que era patetico; pero la historia real comienza un lunes por la mañana, Naruto y yo estabamos afuera de la casa de hinata para irnos a la escuela.

-Oye sasuke...- mis pensamientos ahora era interrumpidos por mi rubio amigo, lo voltee a ver con desinteres mientras este no quitaba sus azules orbes de la ventana de la Hyuga-...¿Crees que hina-chan este bien?.-No lo se, no me ha dicho nada a mi, ¿porque dobe? ¿te dijo algo a ti?.-No nada de eso, pero no se, parece cansada y no esta muy animada que digamos.

Meti mis manos en mis bolsillos y alze los hombros en señal de desinterez, la puerta se abrio y a lo lejos se escucho un "hasta luego padre"; y finalmente salio la dueña de esa melodiosa voz.

-Gomen, pero hoy se me hizo tarde.-hablo la pequeña mujer con un rubor en la mejillas.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, el teme y yo entendemos.-hablo enseguida Naruto, la miraba con ojos de borreguito a medio morir y completamenteruborizado,para mi, no era secreto que Naruto estuviera perdida e incondicionalmente enamorado de Hinata, no desde aquel dia que le pille escribiendo en su cuaderno cosas asi: "casate conmigo Hinata-chan" "te amo Hina-chan" "eres la mejor Hinata" "mi preciosa y pequeña Hinata" "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, bla, bla bla".

El me pidio guardar el secreto, pues aun no estaba listo para declararse a Hinata,caminabamos hacia la escuela, Hinata tenia abrazados sus 2 cuadernos y caminaba con la cabeza agachada, como si el piso fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, Naruto la miraba de reojo con cierto toque de proecupacion en los ojos, yo parecia ser el unico que notaba su preocupacion en los ojos de ambos, Naruto preocupado por hinata y ella preocupada, quien sabe por que motivo.

Habiamos llegado a la escuela, cada uno tenia clases diferentes, nos despedimos, pero antes de que nos fueramos Naruto le pregunto a Hinata que si se encontraba bien, ella solo movio la cabeza en señal de si, esto ya me empeza a preocupar, Hinata no era asi, ella nos contaba todo acerca de ella, sus miedos, sus temores, sus altas, sus bajas, sus sueños, en fin, no era normal que se callara algo, a la siguiente hora nos tocaria biologia en el mismo salon, asi que le preguntaria que era lo que pasaba, claro que no seria facil que me lo dijiera, pues si a Naruto no le quiso decir nada a mi me costaria mas trabajo, pero yo era persistente y haria que soltara la sopa, ya mas tarde le contaria al dobe.

Mi clase de matematicas era aburrida, pero yo tambien era el primero de la clase, asi que no tenia que emplear mucho esfuerzo en aprenderme las raizes cuadradas etc. Cuando tocaron el timbre informando que ya era la hora de otra clase, recoji mis cosas y sali de ahi, camine por todos los pasillos hasta llegar al salon de Hinata, observe a todos salir pero no habia señal de Hinata,la maestra salio; se llamaba anko, era muy rara, me miro y se quedo parada ahi enfrente de mi, pero no dije nada.

-No deberias estar en tu clase ahorita mismo.-dijo, metiendo sus cuadernos en su pequeño bolso.-Si, pero esque resulta que estoy esperando a Hinata, pero no la vi salir.-alzo una ceja y en su rostro se le formo una leve sonrisa.-No cielo, Hinata fue la primera en salir de mi clase y eso fue extraño siempre se queda a conversar conmigo.

Bufe enojado, y luego me despedi de la maestra que repartia español, camine hasta llegar a al aula 125, pense que seria el primero, pero no, Hinata estaba sentada en las sillas de hasta atras, abranzando sus delgadas piernas y observando la ventana, parecia no notarme, camine hasta llegar a ella, y me aclare la garganta; me volteo a ver, mas no dijo nada, y dirijio su mirada a la "interesantisima ventana".

-Esta bien que sea invisible para los demas, pero almenos, podrias fingir que te importo.-tome una de las sillas que estaban ahi y me sente enfrente de ella, y me acerque mas y mas a ella, estire mi mano y comenze a masajearle su rodilla.-dime, Hinata, sabes que hay confianza entre nosotros.-baje mi mano hasta su pantorilla y ahi comenze a subir y bajar mi mano, podia sentir su suave piel blanquecina en mis manos.

Era normal que la tocara asi, yo podia tocarla a ella y ella podia tocarme a mi, eso era algo que sabiamos de sobra, suspiro y por un mometo nadie dijo nada, hasta que por fin me miro nuevamente y decidio hablar.-No me pasa nada, Sasuke ¿feliz?.- detuve el suave movimiento que mi mano le daba a su pierna y alze una ceja en señal de inconformidad.-No te creo, te conosco como a la palma de mi mano y se que nos estas ocultando algo.¿Recuerdas? para nosotros no hay secretos, tu sabes hasta que mujer me quita el aliento.-dirijio su mirada a mi persona, rodo los ojos y luego bufo enojada.

-Lo se, no tienes que recordarmelo, señorita perfeccion, lo se, lo se. Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada, ¿porque sigues insistiendo con lo mismo?.-me acerque mas a ella, e hize un puchero de enojo.

-Princesa, sabes que quiero...no, que queremos lo mejor para ti, sabes que te cuidamos, si no se lo dices a Naruto, por lo menos dimelo a mi, no me hagas sufrir asi.-Alzo una ceja, miro nuevamente a la ventana y suspiro pesadamente, sus ojos se llenaron de un infito dolor y vacio.-No es nada...grave, solamente estoy estupidamente enamorada de alguien que jamas se fijara en mi.- volvio a suspirar, y yo la mire tenia cierto rubor en sus mejillas lo cual hacia que se viera mas hermosa,-Mi mujercita esta creciendo, pero eso ya lo sabia, la pregunta sigue siendo la misma ¿porque estas tan trizte?.

Me miro, con cara de desaprobacion, y se llevo sus manos a su cabeza y empezo a hablar entre dientes.-Y lo que mas me mata esque tu ya lo sabes y sigues sin entender la pista, mejor olvidalo, mira...-señalo con su mano a la pelirosa que entraba completamente sola al salon y que nos miraba,como si fueramos especimenes raros o algo asi.-...ahi esta Sakura, ¿porque no mejor vas a saludarla y te olvidas de mi?.-voltee a ver a Sakura, la chica me dedico una sonrisa mientras se sentaba, a lo cual yo solo acenti y volvi a ver a Hinata, perdida en su mundo nuevamente, me aclare la garganta y me miro, con esos ojos tan suyos, no dije nada ella se limito a rodar los ojos.-¿Sigues aqui?, dije que estaba bien, que no tengo problema en que vallas a saludarla, es tu oportunidad, vete.

-Agh!, Hinata, sabes que no me voy a ir hasta que me digas que esta pasando contigo, asi que no intentes cambiarme el tema.- me miro y ya no supo que decir, hasta que por fin decido hablar.-¿deberas te interesa?.- yo solo acenti, y le quize dar a entender que hablara, que la escuchaba atentamente; justo en ese momento cuando me diria que pasaba, una de las maestras entro diciendo que kurenai sensei no hasistiria que teniamos dos horas libres, observe como Sakura se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas para despues desaparecer del salon, cuando voltee Hinata hacia justo lo mismo, y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, mi mano la detuvo.-Oh no señor, tu no te vas de aqui hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber.-bufo enojada y por un segundo se quedo pensando en lo que diria, una sonrisa juguetona adorno sus labios, luego la oculto y se puso totalmente seria, lo cual me confundio.-Nada, Sasuke, solo estoy embarzada.- diciendo esto ultimo se solto de mi agarre y salio huyendo de mi, lo unico que hize fue quedarme estatico, no podia creerlo, no de mi pequeña princesa.

**_Hasta aqui el primer capitulo de mi fanfic espero y les guste, por ahorita no habra mucho lemon, demo, caundo la historia se torne mas interesante, habra lemon para tomar y llevar mucho si tengo muchos errores, soy nueva en esto de los fanfiction y pues nada aqui promocionando el sasuhina :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Siento cosas por ti

**Todos los personajes que se muestran aqui, no son mios, le pertenecen al maestro kishimoto, solo los uso con fines de entreteniento,no lucro**

Había tantas cosas de ella que me hacían,

Admirarla, tal vez su valentía, su inteligencia, su dulzura

No se, ella era del tipo de chicas que le gustaba hacer algo por los demás

Donarle caridad a los pobres, alimentar a los perros, ayudar a los ancianos

Sonreírle y prestarle un poco de su tiempo a un pobre diablo como yo

Bueno, ella era el ser mas bondadoso sobre la tierra.

Era una tarde soleada, estaba sentando en el pasto del campus, pensando para mi mismo, mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas, todas las cosas que ella dijo corrían por mi mente, eso no era suficiente, oh no, ¿embarazada?, pero ¿de quien?, ¿cuando?,¿porque?,¿donde? Diablos estaba a punto del colapso emocional y eso que no era yo el padre, mucho menos el embarazado, suspire pesadamente, para aclarar mis ideas, pero no funcionaba, estaba espantado y... ¿enojado?, si muy enojado, ¿quien había sido capaz de aprovecharse de la inocencia de Hinata?, definitivamente en cuanto supiera el nombre del padre, lo mataría a golpes faltaba menos.

De pronto una mano me toco el hombro, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos compulsivos, cuando voltee era el dobe de Naruto, me miraba con un semblante de preocupación, lo sabia, no solo había hablado entre dientes, tambien mi mirada seguramente no era las mas cálida que digamos, pero yo veía a Hinata como mi hermana, mi dulce y pequeña hermana menor, justamente era así como quería verla.

-¿Teme, estas bien?.- hablo finalmente Naruto, quitándose la mochila y sentándose a un lado mio, mientras me daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.-No, dobe, ¿como pretendes que este bien después de lo que Hinata me dijo?.- rápidamente Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia mi persona y con la sola mirada me decía que lo escupiera pronto o el explotaría.-¿que fue lo que te dijo teme? anda dime, acaso ¿es muy grave?.-entonces entrecerré los ojos, no tenia idea de como lo tomaría Naruto y mas sabiendo el intenso amor que el le profesaba a la pequeña niña, suspire y lleve mis dedos a ambos lados de mi nariz, abrí los ojos y luego lo volví a ver, con seriedad en el rostro.

-Naruto, lo que te diré quizás te tome por sorpresa, pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas.-volví a suspirar, mientras el rubio no apartaba la mirada de mi, tenia que pensarlo bien, o de lo contrario,Naruto terminaría haciendo una locura.-Hinata, ella bueno, le entrego su...agh!, esta embarazada.- terminando de decir esto,Naruto se llevo una mano a la boca y comenzó a reírse como si hubiera contado el chiste mas gracioso del mundo.-Dobe, esto es cosa seria, no le veo la gracia.-le grite, con desesperación ¿acaso creía que era un chiste? ¿Qué era gracioso?, a mí no se no me hacía gracia nada de eso.

-¡Naruto, ¿a ti que rayos te pasa?

-Teme…eres demasiado torpe, o tal vez demasiado fácil de engañar.-tomó una pausa, sonrió y me miro con esos ojos tan azules y cristalinos-Hinata no esta embarazada, ella me contó lo sucedido y créeme que no está embarazada.-Lo miré con sorpresa y luego con enojo en los ojos.

-Pero…¿Por qué me dijo que estaba embarazada? ¿te das cuenta de que estaba a punto de explotar?

-Lo se, debiste ver tú rostro, era el de un completo idiota.-río y sacó su botella de agua y comenzó beber el liquido.-no sé si deba decirte esto…-hizo una pausa y apretó la botella de agua y me miró con esos ojos llenos de rabia.- no, creo que es mejor que ella te cuente cuando esté lista para decírtelo.

-Decirme que, no puedo creerlo, nosotros tres nunca tenemos secretos y ahora resulta que mis dos mejores amigos me ocultan cosas ¿Por qué? No entiendo porque están haciendo esto, creí que entre los amigos no había secretos.-bufe y dirigí mi mirada a otro lugar, después de eso me levante tomé mi mochila y estaba dispuesto a irme, pero la voz de Naruto, me detuvo.

-Esto no depende de mi, además el secreto es de Hinata no mio, ella tiene miedo de que…después de lo que ella te diga ya nada sea como antes, yo también tengo miedo y hasta cierto punto te estoy llegando a odiar. Habla con Hinata, es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Asentí con la cabeza y me aleje de Naruto, estaba furioso enojado con ellos dos, ¿acaso no me tenían confianza? Veía las cosas un poco distintas desde tiempo atrás cuando les dije quien me tenía loco, pero sobre todo con Hinata, ya no era la misma conmigo, podía verlo era distinta conmigo y cada vez la sentía más lejos de mi y sinceramente no entendía porque, no descubría lo que estaba mal entre ella y yo. Muchas veces se lo pregunte, ¿Qué estaba fallando?, pero ella siempre daba su negativa diciendo que todo seguía igual entre los dos, pero no era así y yo lo podía ver, antes solíamos habar de cualquier cosa, ahora ella se alejaba de mi, me evitaba, me esquivaba con la mirada, era cortante conmigo, solía abrazarme y ahora solo me da una sonrisa forzada, o cuando nos sentábamos en la banca del parque y yo me recostaba en sus piernas y ella acariciaba mi cabello, con sus delgados dedos, con sus pequeñas manos, y le platicaba de lo mal que me fue o de lo bueno que había pintado el día, ni siquiera Naruto era tan cercana con nosotros como lo éramos Hinata y yo.

Y ahora, ya no hablaba conmigo, ya no me prestaba atención como lo hacía antes, eso me frustraba mucho, ella sabía bien que yo hubiera hecho lo que fuera por ella, me mataba de celos saber que Naruto era mi remplazo, no quería seguir así con Hinata, era mi mejro amiga, asi que no lo pensé más y fui a por todo el campus, hastá que por fin dí con ella, estaba sentada en una banca muy apartada de los demás chicos, apretaba su falda con las manos, parecía aucente.

-Bueno sea lo que sea que allá pasado apretando la falda, no conseguiras nada.

-Hola Sasuke, no esperaba ver-te por aquí, no te gusta estar tan apartado de las demás personas.-suspiro, me dedico otras de sus sonrisas forzadas y aparto su, perlada pero cansada mirada de mi, entonces supé que en efecto tenía que hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas.-Hinata, tú no estas embarazada.-Asi que...Naruto ya te lo dijo todo, puedó imaginar tú cara debio ser la de...-¿Un completo idiota?.La iterrumpí en medio de su frase que por cierto me sonaba familiar, pués claro algo así me había dicho Naruto, la ultima vez que lo había visto.

-Deberíamos hacerte bromas así más seguido.-sonrio y se ruborizo levemente, no podía creerlo, muchas ideas pasaban por mi confundidamente, tal vez Hinata y Naruto estan juntos en secreto mio, si, debía ser eso, ahora estaba todo claro.

-Hinata, seré sincero contigo porque esto me esta matando...-hize una pausa y la miré, tenia un brillo inusual en los bellos ojos senté junto de ella y suspiré pesadamente.-Ya se lo que ocultan tú y Naruto, antes no podía adivinar la pista, pero ahora esta todo claro para mi.-¿N-naruto t-te lo dijo?-No exactamente, pero no se...creo que lo intuí-Sasuke...¿esto no va a cambiar las cosas verdad?.

-Claro que las va a cambiar, y más porque ninguno de los dos tuvó la confianza de decirmelo, ¿no se supone que eramos amigos?, dime, porque habíamos prometido que no habría secretos entre nosotros.-me miró con cierto asombro, confunción y espanto, se mordio el labio y comenzo a temblar, ahora apretaba con más fuerza su falda, ya muy arrugada.-No te lo dijimos porque...pensamos que te enojarías.-Bueno no será mucho de mi agrado verte besandote con el dobe ese de Naruto, pero almenos...-me interrumpio violentamente, gracias a esa risa tan chillante, pero afinada a la vez, pataleo un par de veces y se colocó los brazos en el estomago.

-Dios, ahora tú, ¿hoy es el día de burlarse de Sasuke o que?.-mi voz sonó fria, cortante, parecía mas un regaño y en realidad era un regaño, al ver mi expresión completamente seria, la chica de largos cabellos negros retomó su postura y también pusó una cara seria.-No, estas confundiendo las cosas, Naruto y yo no somos novios, yo solo lo veo como un hermano y ya, después de todo tú intución no es muy buena.-se hecho a reir, pero luego una sombra la cubrió por completo,ahora parecia triste y desolada de nuevo, ahora si estaba confundido, si ella y Naruto no ocultaban un noviasgo ¿que era? ¿porque tanto misterio?, un silencio invadio a los dos, nadie dijo nada, ella solo miraba al horizonte con la mirada perdida, ella no diría nada, así que yo lo hize, yo fui el primero en hablar.

-Hinata, yo te he notado rara estos días, más bien ultimamente, ya no eres las misma de antes, almenos no conmigo; yo quisiera saber el porque de tu distanciamiento, merezco una explicación ¿no lo crees?-suspiró pesadamente, se encojio de hombros y hizo una nueva sonrisa finjida.-Sasuke, creo que ya he esperado mucho tiempo para decirtelo, ¿quieres una explicación? ¿no? bueno la tendrás, solo que después de esto, nada será como antes ¿me entiendes?.-atine a asentir con la cabeza y dedicarle toda mi completa atención, ella estaba ruborizada estaba temblando, pero sonreia y parecía sincera esa sonrisa, que en algún punto de mi vida me había cautivado, conocía esa sonrisa tan definitiva, sabía que algo nuevo iba a cambiar para siempre, esta vez mi intución no fallo.

Justo en ese momento de la hora de la verdad, pasó Sakura enfrente de nosotros, me dedico una sonrisa a mi y luego desaparecio entre la gente, yo no dejaba de sonreir como idiota.-¿Te gusta mucho verdad?.-Sabes que si Hinata, ella es mi amor platonico, pero no hablabamos de eso, ahora si dime que pasa contigo, conmigo con ambos.-me miró y torcio una mueca, muy caracteriztica en ella cuando no sabía que hacer, o como safarse de un problema, regreso su mirada a mi, pero esta era diferente, era tierna y sus ojos emitía un singular brillo.-Sasuke, eres mi reflejo, sabías...? supongo que justamente asi me pongo yo cuando te miro.-no logré entender nada, sin embargo ella me seguia sonriendo tan radiante.-¿Que es lo que...?-Que te amo Sasuke, te he amado desde que te vi, ese día cuando nos conocimos, te veías tan serio tan fino, tan elegante;me cautivaste, solo era una niña de 10 años pero hasta una niña puede ver a traves de los ojos del amor y enamorarse...-hizo una pausa y me miró, no podía creer lo que ella me había dicho, no podía decir nada, ella me sonrio y continuo con su relato.-Si...y con el tiempo, te conocí y me fuiste gustando más que el día anterior,estaba decidida a decirtelo, había escrito un largo guión de lo que te diría, lo ensayaba cada noche soñando con ese perfecto momento, pero...-su mirada se puso completamente trizte, sin consuelo alguno y una lagrima broto de su muy hermosa y afinada cara.-Pero el día que te diría lo que sentía por ti, tú ya nos habías dicho a Naruto y a mi lo que sentias por Sakura-san, la perfecta Sakura Haruno.

Borré el guión de mi cabeza, destrui en mil cachitos el borrador, te dijé que estaba muy feliz porque al fin habías hayado a la indicada, como tú lo habías dicho antes, sonreí y te abraze era lo unico que podía hacer, actue feliz y no dije ni una sola palabra, pero por dentro me estaba desmoronando, se me venía el mundo encima, pero aún así fingí que era feliz porque seguramente hecharía a perder tú felizidad. Hasta ahora sigo actuando como la mejor amiga de siempre que nunca espera nada de ti.- me miro fijamente y con ternura me revolvio el cabello sonriendo, mientras miles de lagrimas caían de sus ojos.-Esas son las pequeñas cosas, que siento por ti, Sasuke.

El silencio reino y ninguno dijo nada, estaba en shock y mis labios no podían me llevaría siglos de digerir porque "_yo no la veía de esa manera"_

Continuara...


End file.
